


【德哈】Maps-贺岁番外-下

by Cheryle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryle/pseuds/Cheryle
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】Maps-贺岁番外-下

哈利对德拉科的气息简直太熟悉了，在德拉科整个人覆上来的这一瞬间，闻到熟悉雪松香的哈利就不受控制地发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。德拉科加深了这个吻，灵活的舌头舔弄着哈利的上颚和小虎牙。  
“唔……”哈利浑身颤栗。  
哈利和德拉科的嘴里还存留着刚刚喝的柠檬汽水的清新味道，德拉科心满意足地在哈利的口腔里大肆掠夺，对着哈利水润的嘴唇又啃又咬。感受到哈利的回应后，德拉科的右手习惯性地揽住哈利的腰。  
然而在快要擦枪走火的时候，德拉科结束了这个漫长而湿润的吻。  
摩天轮快要下降到地面了。  
“怎么样？”德拉科笑眯眯看着满脸通红，微微喘气的哈利，“这下咱们肯定能一直一起走下去了。”  
“嗯，我毫不怀疑。”哈利嘟了嘟嘴，皱着眉头说，“如果说接吻时间越长效果就越好的话，显然咱们这辈子已经不用愁了。”  
吃饱喝足的德拉科心情极佳，揉了揉哈利的脑袋，顺势把哈利抱在了怀里。  
两人又玩了一些游乐项目，最后拖着有点疲惫的身体使用地图，在一片旋涡中旋转到家。  
“咚！”  
好巧不巧，两人直接降落到了床上。  
哈利不小心压到了电视遥控器的按钮，电视被打开，频道还停留在昨天晚上的“巫师中央台”那里。  
屏幕上是一片和谐美好，滚动播放着的是今年巫师界排名前几的大事，比如巫师界接通互联网，傲罗司改制，司法部门颁布了新的巫师平等法，圣芒戈医学研究取得重大突破，唱唱反调与巫师公益协会达成协议，免费刊登公益宣传广告……  
“新年马上就要来了，让我们来一起倒数——十，九，八，七，六……”  
德拉科趴在哈利身上对着哈利笑。  
“五！”电视的倒计时还在继续。  
德拉科凑到哈利耳边冲着哈利低低耳语：“要不，我们把刚刚做了一半的事做完？”  
“四！”电视机屏幕闪烁。  
哈利没说话，德拉科全当做是默认，开始一颗一颗解哈利的扣子。  
“三！”鼓点声越来越大。  
德拉科解开最后一颗扣子。  
“二！”电视屏幕上那一张张脸孔上充满了期待。  
哈利勾起德拉科的下巴，缓缓拉近。  
“一！”礼炮“砰砰”炸响。  
“新年快乐。”德拉科望着那双绿色的眼眸，语气平淡而又温柔地说了句简单的祝福，然后下一秒便吻上了哈利的唇。  
窗外的天空上是一朵朵彩色的流光四散着炸开，远处丛林里的猫头鹰被这声音震动，拍动着翅膀冲出重重枝叶的束缚。明亮的篝火在荒野中升起，带来的温度一如春天般温暖动人。  
在这一瞬间，似乎所有的灰暗从前都柔化和解，锋锐的冰刃也融化了刻骨的弧度，有什么崭新的不知名的情愫在大地的滋养下破土而出。  
地久天长的爱让他们的人生再无遗憾。


End file.
